


I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Aimless Fluffy One Shots [5]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gay, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, Scomiche, also Mitch has purple hair just bc I love purple hair mitch, based on a prompt, basically mitch accidentally breaks into scott's apartment, drunk Mitch, ft. Wyatt the cat, i needed a title, i'm fully aware, idk - Freeform, it's cute i promise, just ignore it, sorry if it's shit, yes the title is a panic! lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good" AUorMitch is drunk off his ass and accidentally breaks into Scott's apartment and Scott doesn't know why he's being so nice to the cute drunk boy on his couch





	I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty at this (also sorry for not posting anything in like nearly a month) so sorry if it's shitty. Hope you enjoy anyway?

****

“Jesus, Avi, since when did you lock your door?”

I glance over at the door, raising an eyebrow. I take off my headphones for a moment, listening for the person to talk again. Not hearing anything else after that, I shrug, going back to my game. Deciding to stay in for the night was the least stressful way to spend the night, so here I am. Wonder who Avi is though.

  
After god knows how long, I take a break, getting up. I stretch, sighing. As I walk to the kitchen, my cat comes up beside me, smacking my leg with his paw. I laugh slightly. “Wake up from your nap?”

  
He jumps up onto the table as I open the fridge. I shake my head. “Wyatt, we’ve been over this,” I say, laughing a little. “You can’t stand on the table. It’s rude. I don’t stand on your food bowl.”

  
He just simply meows at me, looking around the room. I sigh, chuckling. I grab a soda, kicking the fridge shut. I pet Wyatt as I pass him. Then I head to my room, taking my phone off the charger. I don’t fully realize how tired I am until I try to lay down and manage to fall asleep less than five minutes later. To be fair, it is almost 2AM.

  
I wake up to someone talking, quite loudly, in the other room. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Who the hell would be in my apartment this early in the morning? I stumble out of bed, still holding my phone. I narrow my eyes at the bright light, cursing quietly. Once I’ve adjusted to the light, I walk into the living room. Then I freeze, my eyes widening.

  
There’s a man, roughly my age, lying on my couch, petting my cat. I glance over at my door, which he left open. Hell knows how he got it open. Cautiously, I walk over to the door, closing it quietly.

  
The man is slurring his words, giggling as Wyatt shifts to make petting easier. His eyes seem a little unfocused and he’s sprawled across my couch in such a weird way I wonder if he purposefully did that or not. He rambles to my cat, talking about some party he was just at, and how he didn’t know Avi got a new cat.

  
I debate on whether or not to call the cops. This guy did sort of break into my apartment at 4AM, but I think he meant to go to Avi’s apartment. It must be near mine. He hasn’t broken anything; he’s just really drunk. And Wyatt seems to like him.

  
Hesitating, I ask, “Um, who the hell is Avi?”

  
The man looks up at me slowly, puzzled. Wyatt jumps up onto the arm of the couch but the man doesn’t notice, so he continues to pet the couch for a moment. “Who are you?” He asks after a long pause. “Did you dye your hair blonde, Avi?”

I shake my head. “I don’t know who Avi is,” I say gently. The man frowns.

“He lives here,” He replies. “You know. Dark hair. Long beard. Really low voice.”

I think for a moment. I narrow my eyes. “You mean the guy who lives next door?”

The man thinks for a moment. Then his eyes widen. “So that’s why the door was locked!”

In spite of myself, I laugh. “You are completely drunk off your ass, aren’t you?”

The man giggles, covering his mouth. “Only a little,” He replies.

I roll my eyes, shaking my head. “I should really call the cops, you know,” I say, smiling a little. “I don’t even know how you got through the door.”

He blushes, smiling sheepishly. “Left the spare key at my house,” He replies, his slurring getting worse. “Happens a lot. Picked the lock.”

I raise an eyebrow. “So you can lock pick my door while drunk, but can’t find your friend’s apartment?”

The man laughs loudly. Before he can answer, Wyatt jumps onto his lap. The man grunts, turning his attention to the cat. He gasps, hugging Wyatt close to him. Wyatt struggles slightly, but eventually accepts his fate and reluctantly relaxes. He seems more content once the man starts petting him.

The man starts rambling to the cat again, more quietly this time. I watch in amusement, folding my arms. Getting a good look at the guy, I’ll admit, he’s kinda cute. Small frame, short lilac hair, pretty brown eyes. And his laugh is completely adorable.

After a few minutes, I ask, “So, what’s your name?”

At first, the man ignores me, still petting Wyatt. Then he looks over at me, grinning. “Mitch,” He replies slowly. I laugh a little, making him giggle.

“Scott.”

I sit on the edge of the couch while Mitch continues to look at me. “So you’re not gonna kick me out?” He asks. I give him a puzzled look.

“Not if you want to stay, I guess.”

He frowns. “But I thought you were gonna call the cops.”

I laugh. “I said I was thinking about calling the cops,” I correct him. “Big difference.” I shrug. “Besides, I don’t entirely mind.” I laugh. “Avi probably wouldn’t appreciate you stumbling into his apartment at nearly 5AM.”

Mitch laughs. “You’re probably right,” He replies.

I get up, going back into my room to get the soda I never finished. When I come back, Mitch turns to look at me. “You’re really pretty,” He comments.

I freeze, raising my eyebrows in surprise. “What?”

He laughs. “I said you’re pretty,” He repeats.

I blush slightly, chuckling. “Thanks,” I reply. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

I sit down next to him again. Wyatt gets up, stretching and yawning. Then he gets off of Mitch’s lap, padding out of the room. Mitch pouts. I can’t help but laugh a little.

Then, decidedly, he leans over, pushing my head down onto his chest. I grunt in surprise, my eyes widening. He starts running his fingers through my hair, humming. The longer he does it, the more I narrow my eyes.

“Mitch?”

He laughs. “Yes, Scotty?”

I cringe slightly, but I’m smiling too. “What the hell are you doing?”

He laughs again. “I’m petting you,” He replies, as if it’s obvious. I hold back a laugh.

“Why?”

“Because your cat left me,” He replies. “You’re very warm.”

My cheeks heat up. “Uh, thanks.”

After many failed attempts of getting back up (Mitch was very persistent about me staying where I was), I finally manage to detangle myself from him. He pouts up at me and I laugh. “I need to sleep,” I point out. “I should be mad at you for waking me up, and I’m surprised I’m not.”

I grab one of my extra blankets, draping it over him. “You can sleep on the couch,” I add. “Once you’re more sober you can make your way to Avi’s apartment.” He nods, pulling the blanket closer to him.

I head back to my room, laughing when I find Wyatt sitting on my bed. “Tired, huh?” I chuckle. “Honestly, same here.”

I huddle under the covers, trying to get comfortable. Wyatt decides that sleeping on the pillow next to mine is a good idea, which makes me smile a little. I’m too tired to protest it. I let my eyes flutter shut, shifting a bit more before drifting off to sleep.

And less than ten minutes later, I feel the bed dip. I open my eyes slightly, groaning quietly. “What the fuck,” I whisper, knowing exactly who it is.

Mitch hums. “I got cold,” He replies, practically whisper-yelling. He snuggles closer to me, pulling himself into my chest. My cheeks burn and my heart skips a beat. “Is this ok?” He mumbles into my chest.

I hesitate. Then I sigh, chuckling. “Yeah, I guess,” I reply. “Try not to wake me up again, will ya?”

He laughs as I loosely wrap my arms around him. “Noted.”

When I wake up again, it’s almost noon. Mitch groans quietly, shifting. I smile slightly, shaking my head. I wait a moment before Mitch’s eyes open, his eyes trying to focus. He freezes when he finally gets a good look at me. I see him blush and his eyes widen.

“Who?” He asks. “What? Where?” I laugh as he shakes his head. “What the hell-?”

I snicker, detangling myself from him. “Your drunk ass broke into my apartment and got lonely,” I explain. He winces, holding his head. He groans softly.

I point at him, grinning. “You’re lucky I’m a nice person,” I add. “I was probably supposed to call the cops for breaking and entering.”

Mitch laughs quietly, covering his face. “Thanks for not doing that,” He replies. “I would have had a lot of explaining to do.”

“You’re probably already going to have a lot of explaining to do,” I remind him. I run a hand through my hair, chuckling. “Trying to explain to Avi how you tried to get to his apartment but ended up in a cute boy’s apartment? Then trying to explain you just pet my cat and cuddled me and that we didn’t fuck?”

Mitch’s cheeks turn bright red. “Oh he’ll get a kick out of that,” He replies. He chuckles. “You know he won’t believe we didn’t have sex, right?”

I grin. “Tell him he would have heard us if we did.”

He laughs loudly, then winces, holding his head again. “Do you have any pain meds?” He asks sheepishly. I chuckle, nodding.

“Nausea should be kicking in soon,” I comment. “I’d wait until after you’ve vomited.”

He groans. “Thanks for reminding me,” He grumbles. I laugh.

“Welcome.”

Once the poor guy is done vomiting in my bathroom (and apologizing profusely for vomiting in my bathroom), I toss him the pill bottle. He takes it thankfully, smiling sheepishly. He takes a few, sipping his water. Wyatt pads into the room, rubbing his head against Mitch’s legs. Mitch turns in surprise, looking down.

He laughs, bending down to pet Wyatt. “So this is the infamous cat you mentioned,” He says. He grins. “I can see why I went straight for the cat.”

I snort. “Yeah, most people only come over for the cat,” I joke. “I’m just an afterthought.”

Mitch snickers. “You’re more like a package deal.”

I roll my eyes, smacking him on the arm. “You’re making me regret letting you say,” I threaten teasingly. He laughs.

“Speaking of which,” He says, “why did you let me stay?”

“To be honest,” I reply, “I have no fucking clue. I’d like the answer to that question too.”

He raises an eyebrow, smirking a little. “Is it because you think I’m cute?” He teases. I snort.

“Totally,” I reply, half sarcastically. “Though, I think it’s mostly just because my cat trusted you.”

He laughs, shaking his head. “You’re something else…” He pauses for a moment and I grin.

“Scott,” I say. He grins.

“Scott,” He repeats, nodding his head. I snicker.

“Or, well,” I add, grinning, “you seemed to like calling me Scotty.”

He blushes, mumbling for me to shut up. I chuckle, shaking my head. “It’s totally fine,” I say. “Made the night a little more interesting.” Mitch smacks me on the arm, playfully glaring at me.

Once Mitch has worked through some of his hangover (and coaxed me into letting him have some food), he heads towards the door. “I should get going,” He comments. He laughs quietly. “I told Avi I’d be there before morning.”

I laugh. “Yeah that didn’t quite happen.”

He punches me on the arm, rolling his eyes. “Can I at least get your number?” He asks. “I feel like I need to make it up to you.”

I smirk slightly, taking his phone to put my number in. “A date would be nice,” I say. “Haven’t been on one of those in a while.”

Mitch rolls his eyes again. “Don’t get cocky,” He says, even though he’s smiling a little.

“I take that as a no?” I ask, handing him his phone back. He thinks for a moment.

Then he smiles a little. “Not quite,” He replies. “I’ll think about it.” I grin, my heart beating a tiny bit faster.

“Tell Avi I said hi by the way,” I add as he’s walking out the door. “I’d love to have him over sometime.”

He laughs. “Man, you just flirt with everybody,” He teases. I laugh.

“Only with cute boys.”

He rolls his eyes. “Goodbye Scott.”

I laugh. “Bye Mitch.” Before I close the door, I add, “I wasn’t kidding about the Avi thing!”

“Fuck off!” He yells over his shoulder. The door next to mine opens.

“What the hell about me?” Someone, who I assume is Avi, asks. Mitch’s cheeks turn red as he looks over at him. I laugh.

“You should come over sometime,” I call to him. “It’s only polite, since your friend thought my apartment was yours.”

Avi turns to Mitch and Mitch glares at me. “I hate you,” He whines. I laugh.

“Have fun with your hangover!” I chirp. Mitch flips me off and I laugh, flipping him off back.

Once I’ve closed the door, I walk over to the couch, flopping down onto it. Wyatt jumps up on the arm of the couch, sitting down. I grin, petting him. After a long moment of silence, I say, “I am never doing that again.”

I don’t need more people breaking into my apartment, thank you very much. One cute boy is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Scömìche fanfiction and i'm sorta new to this fandom so that probably explains a lot. Please don't hate me lmao


End file.
